1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonance tone generating apparatus, a method of generating resonance tones, a recording medium and an electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic musical instrument, it is known that, when a player steps on a damper pedal and/or presses plural keys, strings having harmonic relation with each other generate resonance tones. For example, refer to the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-175677.
Also, an electronic musical instrument is known, the whole musical scale of which can be adjusted when a tuning-scale curve is applied for a stretched tuning.
In the conventional electronic instrument, when the tuning-scale curve is applied for a stretched tuning to change pitches, it is hard to control a resonance characteristics in consideration of the change of pitches. For example, it is hard in the conventional electronic instrument to reproduce an effect of the resonance characteristics in response to the change of pitches by tuning operation as in acoustic pianos.